edfandomcom-20200215-history
Momma's Little Ed
Momma's Little Ed is the 2nd episode of Season 3 and the 54th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd is greatly preoccupied with the sticky note chores left by his parents. Ed and Eddy decide to make fake sticky note chores as a prank on Edd. Edd complies on doing these chores, but he soon starts to get uncomfortable with doing them. Plot Ed and Eddy are at Edd's House playing pool with Edd's eggs, watching him doing his daily chores, and marveling at the unquestioning faith and obedience he puts in the sticky notes which tell him what to do. It's just too tempting for Eddy and so, while Edd is checking that nothing has been missed, he and Ed forge a whole bunch of sticky note chores that are unlike any Edd has ever seen before (after seeing a sticky note on the phone and sarcastically saying "Dear Eddward, Stop breathing because the sink is clogged!"). He then makes a copy and shows it off to Ed along with a real sticky note. Ed calls that lame and quickly writes down a note while copying Edd's mother's handwriting with surprising ease. Eddy calls him a human photo copier in response to Ed's quote. Ed then puts his completed sticky note on his face saying "Dare to compare!". After seeing how good Ed can copy a person's handwriting, Eddy asks if Ed will ever cease to amaze him. So what looked to Eddy like being just another humdrum day suddenly becomes a barrel of laughs. After triangulating the towels, Edd says to his friends he is ready to partake in some scams, but Eddy then tells him he missed a note. They try to hold back their laughter as Edd stuffs his belly button with broom lint. After that is done, Edd says he is ready for some scams, but Ed points out there is another note missed. Edd finds it on his father's suit and reads it. He is then shocked on what the note wants him to do. Edd is then shown dressing Rolf's bemused pig, Wilfred, in his father's best suit (Rolf dubs this as a "monkey suit"). Rolf is not amused when he sees this and finds out why Edd did this (though he does show respect to the sticky notes) and, after pulling Wilfred out of the suit, he punishes Edd with the "Hat of Discipline" (a large hat shaped like a hammer). Rolf bashes Edd to the ground with the hat and forgives him shortly after. After Rolf leaves, Eddy then claims to find a sticky note on a measuring cup. Edd moves on to the next task which is borrow a cup of sugar from some neighbors... except the neighbors in question are Lee, May and Marie and the type of sugar in store for the innocent Edd is not the kind he wants from them. Soon, they see Ed and Eddy and Ed is able to hold them off by trapping their heads in the measuring cup before they run away with Edd. Later, Edd is shown in Eddy's bedroom with his friends, wiping off the Kankers' lipstick off his face. He can't seem to understand why his parents would make him do such things. Eddy's gloating almost raises Edd's suspicions, so he tries to save himself by reminding Edd his parents seem to be getting weirder, but this backfires because Edd decides he can't live at home any more because he thinks IT'S THE STICKY NOTES OF THE APOCALYPSE/ so he will move in with Eddy, who's not too keen on sharing (Ed originally wanted Edd living with him, but the idea of living with Ed in his bedroom has Edd declare that he should live with Eddy). A big row follows after almost all of Eddy's possessions are ruined or taken away from the room by Ed and Edd (such as his table, his air, his shag rug, his magazines, and his mirror ball). Eddy yells at Edd to get out since he is such a pest and he does so, but Ed's quivering lip plays on guilty Eddy's feelings and he convinces Edd to come back and live with him. The day ends with Eddy tucking Edd up in bed and making sure he is nice and cozy. After giving him warm milk and reading him Biology for the Astute, Edd wants Eddy to massage his foot with lotion since it relaxes him greatly. Eddy yells out for Ed to help him massage Edd's foot while he quivers in fear at Edd's foot for the rest of the episode as it irises in on him. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': mangled from the sewing machine resembling as a pair of pants "I am all dressed up and ready to go, guys!" Eddy: off-screen "Fashion victim." ---- *'Eddy': a sticky note "Oh great, what's this one say? 'Dear Eddward, stop breathing 'cause the sink is clogged'?" [Eddy's eyes roll down like a slot machine. The eyes stop when they show the word 'Sucker'.] ---- *'Ed': Eddy's attempt to forge a sticky note "That is so lame, Eddy."starts scribbling and forging a fake sticky note 'Eddy': "Oh, and you're like a human photocopier, Mr. Perfecto?" Ed: up with completed fake sticky note attached to his nose "Dare to compare!" both the forged version and the real version Eddy: shocked "Will you ever cease to amaze me, Ed?" Ed: "Yes, I will." ---- *'Rolf': Victor's horns with an outsized rasp "There you go, Victor. Rolf's eyes sting with your beauty. Ahh, Rolf is good!" Wilfred squealing off-screen in the background "Wilfred? Are you eating Rolf's hose again?" ---- *'Rolf': seeing Wilfred in the suit "Hello, Ed Boys. Why must you spoil Wilfred with this lavish monkey suit? This will only leave him to search for a life as an airline steward." Ed: while looking at Edd's Father's suit on the grass "Monkey suit?" ---- *'Rolf': on a giant hammer-shaped hat "You must be punished." Edd: what Rolf put on his head "What is that, Rolf?" Rolf: Edd asks what Rolf was putting on his head "The Hat of Discipline. Do you live in a cave?!" pounds Edd flat into the ground with the Hat of Discipline "All is forgiven." Edd: "Thank you, Rolf." Eddy: Edd another fake sticky note on a measuring cup "Oh, look, we found another note." ---- *'Edd': freaking out about the forged sticky notes I can't go home, Eddy. There's only one solution: I'll just move in with one of you. Ed: Move in with me! Move in with me! Eddy: Yeah, Lumpy can use some company. Ed: We can be like brothers and share the same bathroom! ---- *'Eddy': after Edd "No, wait! You got it all wrong pal, it was all Ed's fault and Kevin, as usual." Edd: "Kevin?" Eddy: "Yeah, that square-headed jerk." Edd: the fourth wall "But Kevin wasn't in this show, Eddy." Trivia/Goofs * Edd breaks the fourth wall when Eddy blames Kevin and Edd claimed, "''But Kevin wasn't in this show, Eddy."'' * We learn Ed has terrible handwriting, but can strangely copy anyone else's handwriting perfectly. *All of the sticky notes written to Edd are written with only one D instead of two. *When Ed and Edd were messing up Eddy's room, Eddy only became angry with Edd but not quite at that level with Ed. Ed was equally as much of a pest, and you'd think Eddy would have thrown him out too. *This is one of the few times any of The Eds stand up to the Kankers and actually beat them. **This is also the second time Ed stands up to the Kankers. The first time was in "Dawn of the Eds". *The car's license plate reads "AKA 897." *Edd has shown to be a little bit of a freeloader, for he does not respect Eddy's possessions (like his shag rug and his magazines), and when he moves in, he takes full control of Eddy's bed, and has made Eddy take care of the things his parents might have done with him: tuck him in bed, bring warm milk, read a book and massage his feet. *Wilfred has apparently eaten Rolf's garden hose before since Rolf asked the former, "Are you eating Rolf's garden hose again?" after he heard Wilfred's squealing. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' The Hat of Discipline (resembles a giant hammer, worn on the head) is a punishment to whomever breaks the rules in his country. *7th time Kevin and Jonny are absent. Also Kevin is only mentioned by both Edd and Eddy. *12th time Nazz is absent. *3rd time Jimmy didn't appear. *5th time Sarah didn't appear. *'Running Gag': Ed and Eddy tricking Edd with fake sticky note tasks. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode, he sleeps in Eddy's room without having a problem. Either Edd realized it after this episode, or Edd did, in fact, label Eddy's room and we just didn't see any labels. *The pool balls in Ed's eyes are an 8-ball and a ball with a 2 on it. The 2-ball looks like a striped purple ball, which, in actuality, would be the 12-ball. *When Rolf is sharpening Victor's horns and says, "There you go, Victor, Rolf's eyes sting with your beauty," his teeth are white and then they turn green again in the next scene. *At the very end, when Edd wants Eddy to rub oil on his leg, Edd's leg is pink instead of peach-colored, likely because it was dark at the time. *No scams were created in this episode. Gallery bingo-jpg.jpg|"Bingo!" Stare.jpg|"Please don't do that." curse-of-the-ed-jpg.jpg|"I must eat your brain!" File:Panted.jpg|"I am all dressed up and ready to go, guys!" sucker-jpg.jpg|Eddy has a plan… Real Note.jpg|The real sticky note. Fake Note.jpg|The fake version of a sticky note by Eddy. Ed and Eddy Playing Sticky Notes.jpg|Eddy and Ed are figuring on what they will write on Edd's sticky notes. Fancy Wilfred.jpg|Wilfred in a monkey suit. Rolf Hair Weird.jpg|Rolf's hair looks so weird right here. Hat of Discipline.jpg|"Yet you must be punished." OWCH.jpg|That's gotta hurt a lot... Double D crawl.jpg|"Oh, no! They tore off Double D's head!" Threaten.jpg|"Don't make me have to use this!" Kanker Pitcher.jpg|The Kankers' heads stuck together in a pitcher Edd hugs Eddy.jpg|Eddy seems to be a little uncomfortable, "Uh, our faces are touching Double D." Video aThiUUJ-iXM Category:Episodes